


Snippets

by Waddler



Series: The Tortured King [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: A collection of short stories based around Lucifer's past





	1. I'll Do Anything

“Father,  _ please _ ”

My voice cracks. I’m unsure if it is from the years of disuse, the fact that I am not used to speaking in this language, or if it has something to do with the tears streaming down my face. The words are strained and the throat I am not used to having burns in protest, raw with the sudden change in pitch.

With all these motions, I feel as if I am drowning. My head that isn’t often formed is light and my chest is constricting. I’m suffering. I’m in my own personal hell

Ironic isn’t it? Me, going through hell. Is this what I have put others through while standing there smiling sadistically as they screamed? I wonder who all I have broken this way. I’m certain the number is a high one, but surely my pain is worse than theirs. Their pain is only physical. Mine… well, mine stems far beyond my body. My pain pounds deep inside my mind. It reminds me of all my failures, all my betrayals. It reminds me how useless I am,  and how badly I have hurt my brothers and my sisters… how badly I have hurt my father. 

“Lucifer… I-I  _ can’t _ . You know full well what you’ve done. I still love you, my son, and I always will, but I’m not sure I can forgive you this time. 

My heart, the one that I do not technically need, drops. I stare in shock. “S-surely there is some way to make amends. I I-I’ll do anything.  _ Anything _ .”


	2. Chapter 2

“Father,  _ please _ ”

My voice cracks. I’m unsure if it is from the years of disuse, the fact that I am not used to speaking in this language, or if it has something to do with the tears streaming down my face. The words are strained and the throat I am not used to having burns in protest, raw with the sudden change in pitch.

With all these motions, I feel as if I am drowning. My head that isn’t often formed is light and my chest is constricting. I’m suffering. I’m in my own personal hell

Ironic isn’t it? Me, going through hell. Is this what I have put others through while standing there smiling sadistically as they screamed? I wonder who all I have broken this way. I’m certain the number is a high one, but surely my pain is worse than theirs. Their pain is only physical. Mine… well, mine stems far beyond my body. My pain pounds deep inside my mind. It reminds me of all my failures, all my betrayals. It reminds me how useless I am,  and how badly I have hurt my brothers and my sisters… how badly I have hurt my father. 

“Lucifer… I-I  _ can’t _ . You know full well what you’ve done. I still love you, my son, and I always will, but I’m not sure I can forgive you this time. 

My heart, the one that I do not technically need, drops. I stare in shock. “S-surely there is some way to make amments. I I-I’ll do anything.  _ Anything _ .”

I watch as he shudders and tears spill down his face. 

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking of me Lucifer?  _ Any _ idea?”

“Yes, yes I know. I’m asking for forgiveness, I’m asking for you to love me again, I’m asking for my life back!”

I watch him recoil. He looks devastated and his tears start to fall faster.

“It’s not my fault you threw your life away! It’s not my fault you broke the  _ one _ rule I laid down. It’s not my fault you betrayed me! Get out. Get out now!”

It’s my turn to recoil. My grief turns to confusion and hurt as I stare at an expression I’ve seen only once on my father: rage. He’s pointing and he wants me gone. I feel something ice cold stabbing me through the chest, a jolt of shock that sends physical pain through me, like freezing water through my veins, solidifying and turning me to ice on the spot, still and paralyzed like a statue with shock. 

“I said  **leave** ”

I’m jolted out of my state and let out a broken sob before doing just that. I leave with no doubt in my mind that I’ll ever see my father again. 


End file.
